Hand tools such as screwdrivers are generally used to tighten or loosen fasteners such as screws, bolts, nuts, etc. A screwdriver typically has a shank extending from a handle, with the end of the shank having a driver member integrally formed therewith or connected thereto. The driver member is shaped to engage a fastener and impart a rotational force thereto.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,172 issued to Olsen shows a toy tool having a triangular shaped driver member formed on the end of a shank.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,544 issued to Nelson shows a screwdriver having a female figurine shaped handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,462 issued to Koeppel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,110 issued to Selvage et al disclose a typical hand operated screwdriver having a driver member consisting of a flat blade integrally formed on the end of the shank.
Hand toy tools or screwdrivers are merely used to tighten or loosen toy fasteners, just like regular screwdrivers. Once the toy has been constructed they are no longer useful until disassembly. It would be advantageous for a toy hand tool to provide a secondary toy function as well.